The Rise and Fall of King Yomi
by DevilFawks
Summary: What happened to Yomi after he was blinded? How did he go from theif to Demon World King? Did he have help? The tale of Lord Yomi and his one and only true love.
1. Found

Yomi lay, alone in the ditch, as the sun began to set.

"…dammit…Yoko…so…finally abandoned me, have you?"

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes not far from him.

"…Who's there?!" he called, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Is someone out there?" a female voice called.

"…yes…over here!" Yomi called back. Into the clearing stepped a girl, her short hair was silver and eyes pink. A single horn parted her bangs.

"…Oh my god!" she cried when she found him.

"…Please…help me…" he begged.

"…I…It's alright, I've got you now!" She said helping him to his feet.

* * *

"Chi! What's all this now?" The older demon asked.

"Please, papa! I found him in the woods, he's hurt really bad, whoever attacked him blinded him!" the girl cried, laying him down on a cot.

"We don't have the time or the money for this! The poor bastard's good as dead anyway…"

"Don't say that! I can help him…" she began.

"…Fine! But you're gonna help him on your own rations!"

"Fine!"

The troll grumbled, grabbing a bottle of booze and heading out of the hut. Chiori winced as he slammed the door behind him.

"…Don't mind him…he's just an old drunk" She said more to herself then to the man she was tending. She tore the hem of her skirt, grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

"…Hold still, this may hurt a bit…"

She poured the bottle over the wounds on his shoulder and eyes, Yomi roared with pain.

"I'm sorry!" Chiori said quickly. Lifting his head, she tied the ripped cloth over his damaged eyes.

"…Who…are you…?" he groaned.

"…My name's Chiori…but everyone calls me Chi…its okay if you do, too…so…what's your name?" she asked.

"…Yomi…thank you for saving me…"

"…don't…and don't worry…I won't let the drunkard throw you out…you can stay as long as you like…"

Yomi sensed the melancholy in her words.

"I'll get you back on your feet, Yomi-kun" Chiori smiled.

* * *

"Alright, Yomi-kun, let's test your legs…" Chiori said, helping him off the cot.

"…I can walk just fine…it's the seeing where I'm going that's the problem…" he growled. She led him outside, sitting him down on the grass.

"Since you can no longer see with your eyes, you must learn to see with your other senses"

"…What's that suppose to mean?" He asked gruffly.

"We're demons, our senses are sharper than other creatures. If one of our senses is severely damaged, we can train the others to make up for it…unfortunately, that takes time."

"That's time I don't have! I need to hunt down the bastard that did this to me and make him suffer for it!" Yomi snarled.

"…You know who attacked you?

"…I got a helluva good look…"

"…hate only breeds hate, Yomi-kun. My mother once said revenge is like alcohol, it's unhealthy and often leaves one yearning for more"

Yomi said nothing, thinking on her words.

"…Feh…You're just a girl…what would you know about it?"

"…I live with a drunkard who beats me nearly every night, I think I know a little something about hate…" Chiori smiled sadly. Yomi turned towards her.

"…It's your decision…If, after you finish your training, you still want revenge, you are free to pursue that course…"

"Don't assume I'll change my mind so easily!"

Chiori chuckled lightly.


	2. Mastery Over Time

_Years Pass…_

Yomi sat beneath the cool rushing waters of the water fall, lost in a sort of meditative trance.

"…Chiori-chan…You can come out now…"

"…How'd you know I was there?" Chiori asked peeking out from behind a bush.

"…I could hear you a mile away…" Yomi smirked, wading back to shore. Chiori blushed handing him a towel.

"…Are you alright…? Your temperature just rose a few degrees…"

"…I'm fine…it's just hot out here is all…" Chi ducked her head.

"…Oh…" Yomi blushed suddenly, realizing what was bothering her, he hurriedly began pulling on a shirt. "…sorry! I guess I lost my sense of common courtesy along with my sight"

Chiori smiled sheepishly, "…you've grown a lot since we first met"

"I've had a great teacher" he smiled. Chiori blushed again, glaring at her feet.

"Chi!" the booming voice of Chiori's father scared birds from the trees.

"…Damn…" Yomi cursed.

"Chiori! Get your ass back here, NOW!" he bellowed.

"…We should go…"she sighed.

"…Yeah…" Yomi replied. Chi offered him her hand.

"It's alright, I can find my way"

* * *

"And where the hell have you been?" the troll roared.

"…could ask the same about you…" Yomi mumbled. Chi nudged him hard in the arm.

"What did you say you goddamn cripple?!" he snarled grabbing him by the shirt.

"…Nothing father! …Yomi-kun misspoke is all…he…knows not what he says…" Chi said, grasping his wrist.

"Swear t'god, Chi! One of these days I'm gonna toss this cripple out on his ass!" her father growled shoving Yomi away.

"I know you don't get along with father but could you please not egg him on" Chiori sighed.

"Feh, drunken bastard! You could do so much better if you would just leave…" he scoffed.

"…You know I can't…" she sighed.

"Chi!"

"He's my father!"

"He's a monster!"

"…I wouldn't expect you to understand, Mr. Master Theif!" she huffed

"You know I hate it when you call me that…" Yomi sighed.

"And you know I hate it when you talk about my father that way!"

"He's destroying you, Chi!" Yomi cried, grasping her shoulders. His face became concerned. "…Little by little…you could be so much more but he's holding you back…"

Chiori looked away. "…Go away, Yomi-kun…I don't want to talk to you right now"

Yomi released her with a growl stomping off.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set by time Yomi came back.

"…I hope these are pretty enough…they smelled really good when I picked them…" He mumbled fiddling with the wildflowers in his hand. But as he neared the house something caught his attention.

"…Father no!" Chiori cried.

"You said you'd do anything to get me to let that cripple stay! Now it's time to pay the piper…" Her father grumbled drunkenly.

"Stop it! Let me go!!" Chiori screamed.

"Chi…" Yomi whispered dashing into the house. The drunken troll held Chiori down beneath him, tearing open her kimono.

"You bastard!" Yomi snarled pulling him off of her and throwing him through the door. He tumbled down the front steps, landing hard.

"You cocky cripple!" he roared charging at the other man. Yomi blocked his blows, delivering his own with monstrous force. He fell on his back again, backing away as Yomi stalked towards him.

"…I should have done this a long time ago…"he growled raising a hand to deliver the finishing blow.

"Yomi stop!" Chiori cried stepping in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Chi. A monster like him doesn't deserve to live!"

"You're not the one to make that decision…"

"He tried to rape you! Why do you keep protecting him?!" He yelled.

"It's not father I'm trying to protect!" she cried. Yomi's expression softened and he lowered his hand. She touched his cheek.

"You're not that person anymore, Yomi-kun and if protecting me means you have to become that person again…I'd rather be in danger!"

Yomi pulled away, walking away from them.

"…This isn't goodbye…I'll be back for you when I become stronger"

He turned towards Chi's father who froze in place.

"If you lay one filthy claw on her I'll make you wish you were never born! That's a promise"

Chi father swallowed, soiling himself.

"Yomi…" Chi began.


	3. New King

**_Years pass…_**

"Chiori-san! Good to see you again!"

"Hi, Takashi!" Chiori smiled as she passed.

"Damn…Chiori's really grown into her beauty, hasn't she?" Hiiro grinned.

"It's too bad she won't marry…says she's waiting for someone…"

"That plus her father's a crazy stumbling drunk…"

"Feh, who'd want that baggage?"

* * *

"Father! I'm back from the market!" Chiori called as she entered the house.

"…buy any booze?" he slurred sitting up from his cot.

"You know I didn't…" she sighed.

"Dammit Chi!!"

"Don't you 'Dammit Chi' me! Ever since I've stopped buying you alcohol with my own money, I've had more for food!" she shot back.

"…Dammit…ever since that damn cripple left you've got more disrespectful…" He growled.

"Don't!" Chi cried. "…Yomi is a good man…I should've married him…"

"…And why didn't you? Could've gotten away from me…" He sneered.

"…I…don't know…" Chi sighed.

"Because no matter how skilled he got he was still a cripple. What kind of life would you live? He could never provide for ya"

"…Wouldn't be much different from now…except he'd actually love me…" Chi snarled

"Love you? Ha! You've got yer momma's rack, he just wanted to see what it'd feel like…" He laughed.

"Shut up! That's not true!"

"Really? If he really loved you, why'd he leave without you then?"

Chi said nothing. "I can't talk to you like this…I'm going out"

"Yeah? 'n don't come back…without some booze this time!"

* * *

"Did you hear about the new king that just came to power?"

"Yeah…but isn't his kingdom a wasteland?"

"This goes to table 3" the cook, Yamato said.

"Okay…" Chiori nodded taking the plate.

"It _was_ a wasteland. Now it's a living thriving Metropolis! He calls it Gandara…" the other waitresses gossiped.

"Oi! Why don't you two do some actual work around here?!" Yamato scolded.

"Whatever! Today's my last day! I'm moving to Gandara…" Mima scoffed.

"No way!" Buyo gasped.

"MmmHmm. I heard the new king is drop-dead gorgeous…and he's still single!"

Chiori ignored the pleasant banter as she reentered the kitchen.

"At least you'll get a chance with him" Yamato continued. "They say he's blind, so it won't be you're looks that scare him away!"

Chiori froze.

"You're such a jerk, Yamato!" Mima snarled

"…If you don't mind…what is this king's name?" Buyo asked shyly.

"…Lord Yomi, Oi! Don't you think about stealing him away from me now!"

There was a loud crash as Chiori dropped several plates to the floor.

"Chiori-chan?" Buyo began.

"What's your problem?" Mima raised an eyebrow.

"…I…It's nothing…I'm just…not feeling so well…May I go home…Yamato-san?"

"…Sure…" Yamato shrugged.

"…Sorry about the plates…" she sighed hurrying out the back door. But she didn't go home, she went to lake with the water fall. Chiori knelt at the water's edge, gazing into the turbulent waters.


	4. Reunion

"Hey Chi! Feeling better?" Yamato smiled as she came into the restaurant.

"Yes, much…" she smiled.

"Mima! What're you still doing here? I thought you were leaving for Gandara to become the queen" Yamato teased.

"Shut it! My no good real estate agent says the apartment won't be ready for another week!" she cried.

"Bummer!" Buyo whimpered. Chi had begun setting the tables when a small imp-like demon came in.

"…I'm sorry, sir, but we're not open yet" she began.

"You misunderstand, it is not food I seek. I am Yuda, head advisor to his eminence, Lord Yomi" He said. Chi felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh! Forgive me then, I didn't mean to be rude"

"No need, perhaps you can assist me. Lord Yomi requested I come to this village seeking a certain woman…"

"Perhaps…I could be of more assistance!" Mima chirped, pushing Chiori out of the way.

"Eh?"

"Please, My lord, I am…" she bowed.

"Chiori-san?" Yuda asked. Mima sweatdropped.

"…Yes? Chi said absently.

"Ah, Lord Yomi wished to hold an audience with you and your…charming father" Yuda sniffed.

"…Father?" Chiori began uncomfortably.

"No need to worry, fair maiden. We have already captured the oaf with promises of alcoholic beverages…"

"Oh…"she flushed with embarrassment.

"…Yes well, come along, our carriage awaits out front" Yuda continued.

"…Oh! Yes, sir!"

* * *

"…Dammit…! What's a demon king want with us anyway…what you do now Chi?!" Chiori's father began.

Chi said nothing as they were lead through the castle into the Zen garden.

"Wait here" Yuda commanded.

"What the hell kinda meeting place is this?"

"Father!" Chi whispered harshly.

"C'mon…! 's not like he can hear me…" the old troll sneered.

"Actually, I heard you the moment you set foot in Gandara"

It felt like someone poured ice water down Chiori's back. She slowly gazed into the face she hadn't seen in years.

"You?! **You're** the new king?! A bleeding cripple?!!" her father snarled. Yomi frowned, several guards rushed in, wrestling the other demon to the ground. Chi flinched.

"…It's fine, let him go" he sighed. "In fact, I believe you were promised a drink…"

"…Damn straight…!"

"Yuda, please escort him to our wine cellar"

"A…are you sure, sir?! Why he's likely to…!" Yuda began.

"You heard what I said" Yomi replied calmly.

"…Very well…come along…" Yuda sighed as he and the lumbering drunkard left the garden.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Yomi smiled. Chi blushed, looking away, "…yes…"

"…I've missed you" he continued.

"…Yomi…"

"What's wrong? Your hearts beating a mile a minute" He chuckled.

"Why did you bring us here? It's been decades since I last heard from you, do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

Yomi cocked his head, "You were worried?"

"…Of course I was…Don't change the subject" she blushed turning her back. Yomi smiled affectionately, reaching to play with a strand of her hair.

"…I wanted to make myself worthy of you…"

"You were always worthy of me…" she sighed.

"Then marry me, become my queen"

Chiori turned to face him.

"What?"

"You would make an excellent noble…"

"And what makes you say that?"

"…Because I love you"

Chiori blushed, Yomi smiled.

"Surely you've known that all along"

"…I…don't know what to say…" she blushed.

"Just say yes. I won't rest until I've made you my bride"

"Yomi…" Chiori looked up into his face, her voice faltering. Yomi merely smiled, pulling her to him. The kiss they shared was sweet and pure, devoid of anything but pure longing.

"Yomi" Chiori sighed, breathless.

"…I'll take that as a yes"


	5. Suspicions

Yomi and Chiori stood opposite one another. He suddenly charged, aiming a punch at her stomach.

Chiori leapt into the air, countering with a kick to his face. Yomi groaned as the blow sent him skidding backwards. He grinned, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"...Fine form as usual, my pet"

"Your not so bad yourself" Chi smirked back. Coming over to him, she gently licked the blood from his chin. Yomi gave a soft growl, sweeping her into his arms for a kiss.

Chiori moaned happily, wrapping her arms around him in return. Her lips parted, welcoming the gentle stroke of his tongue. Yomi's fingers threading in her lengthy silver hair as his lips traveled down her chin, pausing to nibble her neck. Chiori shivered in delight, purring sweetly into his pointed ears.

Yomi gave an exasperated sigh, pulling away.

"...Yomi?"

"Yuda is on his way here...he will reach us in less then a minute"

Chiori pouted, Yomi smiled.

"We shall continue this...discussion... later"

"...You bet we will..." she purred, stealing one last kiss.

"Forgive me, your highnesses..." Yuda announced as he entered the training hall.

"This better be important" Yomi began.

"...As I recall you saying, "Matters of State are always important"...your majesty" Yuda bowed.

"Excuse me, my love" Yomi said turning towards Chi.

"I understand" she smiled. Yuda looked away, escorting the king from the room.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Yuda?" Yomi questioned as he followed his advisor down the hall.

The elderly demon jumped when his name was called.

"W...Why do you ask that, your majesty...?"

"You avoided my queen's gaze. I know you two often chat so animatedly in the garden, the heat from your eyes is always focused upward at her face...it makes me slightly jealous..."

Yuda gave a breathy sigh.

"...There is something you need to see, my lord..."

The two entered the laboratory, Yuda sat down at the computer and began typing.

"...A while ago I became curious about milady's origins. I know you implored me not to bother but, my curiosity got the better of me..."

"Did you find something strange?"

"...Yes...Chiori-sama's mother was part of Raizen's fighting troop back in the day. She left them, shortly after realizing she was pregnant...." Yuda went on.

Yomi's brow twitched, "Just what are you implying?"

Yuda swallowed, "...It...was only a hunch. So I decided to do some testing..."

Typing something into the computer Chiori, Chiori's Father and Raizen's DNA appeared on the screen.

"I tested a sample from the drunken oaf and compared it to Chiori-sama's DNA. It was just as I suspected, it wasn't a match. Then I compared it to Lord Raizen's"

The screen gave a ping and the word MATCH flashed acrossed the screen.

"...It is as I feared...She is the only child of Lord Raizen..."

Yomi's hands clenched into fists while his face remained stoic. "What will you have me do with this information?"

"I assumed...that this made Chiori-sama a person of interest..."

"Yuda..."

"...Yes?"

"Chiori has been my queen for over a century now and I've known her for much longer. If she were a spy...I would be aware of it..." Yomi stated calmly.

"...May I remind my lord, there was a period of time when you were both separated..."

"YUDA!" Yomi's voice rose heatedly. The demon shook with fear.

"...That is enough...I know longer wish to discuss this matter..."

"...Y...yes...your majesty..."

* * *

Chiori purred snuggling against Yomi's strong chest.

"...You were so aggressive tonight..." she crooned into his neck. Yomi said nothing, sitting up in bed.

"...Is there something wrong?"

"...Yuda's been meddling in things that he shouldn't..."

"What happened?" Chi began.

"...That drunken bastard...he isn't your real father..."

Chiori's eye went wide, "...What...?"

Yomi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your real father...Is Raizen..."

"...No...that can't be true..."

"Yuda compared you DNA...It was a match..."

A heavy silence fell over the couple.

"...How do you feel?" Yomi asked.

"...I'm...not sure...I...guess I'm just releived that drunkard isn't my real father...but a king..." Chiori sighed. Yomi turned abruptly, gathering her into a hasty embrace.

"Yomi?"

"Forgive me, my love. To think that I doubted your loyalty for even a moment..." He whispered. Chiori smiled cuddling against him.

"I love you, Yomi, I would never betray you"


End file.
